


[hp]青衫旧-阿兹卡班集体穿越计划联文

by aurora941230



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 8
Words: 20,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25982584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurora941230/pseuds/aurora941230





	1. Chapter 1

001

“维卡，父亲说该走了。”门外响起一个稚嫩的童音。是我那便宜弟弟。通常他显得这么乖巧守礼就表示门口有什么陷阱等着我，这次也不例外——啊，还是有一点小惊喜的。以前的“陷阱”一般是当头一盆冷水或者一桶垃圾，今天换成了一条蛇，活的。  
还是条挺漂亮的竹叶青，鬼知道为什么英国也有这玩意儿。  
啊，忘了自我介绍。我的名字是维多利亚·赛尔温。没错，就是《哈利·波特》里的那个塞尔温。我本来的名字叫苏浅容，附塞尔温小姐的身这事儿纯属意外。根据房间里的遗迹判断，很可能是塞尔温小姐（年仅十一岁就）试验某种灵魂魔法的时候玩儿脱了，然后便宜了我这个麻瓜。至于她自己么…建筑·熬夜秃头·学院欢迎她，嘿嘿嘿。  
小子看我没反应，探头看了一眼。小蛇缠在我的手腕上，像个翡翠镯子。小子一脸见了鬼的表情。哈，可真对不起，你姐姐我上辈子的好朋友家里就养了条竹叶青，我玩熟了。  
在小子尖叫出声之前，楼梯上响起了脚步声。父亲上来了。我赶紧低头检查了一下袍子。没有掉落的发丝，没有灰尘，没有褶皱。刚抬起头，就遇到父亲审视的目光。  
“不错，走吧。”他伸出手。我拉上去，下一秒已经站在对角巷的入口。“你先去试魔杖，”父亲告诉我，然后走向相反的方向。我知道他在翻倒巷有事情要办。

奥利凡德魔杖店。里面已经有一个客人。保险起见，我决定在门口等，一转头却看见一顶硕大的帽子。  
奎若？   
“是你吗？”擦肩的一瞬，我轻声问，用的是网上自学的蛇语。我不确定这样是不是靠谱，但奎若的脚步确实顿了一顿。然后他迈开步子，好像那一瞬的驻足只是为了躲避拥挤的人群。他的嘴没有动，但是我很清楚地听到一句，  
“开学来找我，塞尔温。”

002

一九九一年九月一日，星期一。伦敦，国王十字车站。  
我早已过了那个爱做魔法梦的年纪，却真的有了机会穿过九又四分之三站台，看着红皮火车停在我的面前，“霍格沃茨特快”几个大字晃了人的眼。我拿不准一个魔法世家的十一岁女孩应该对此抱有多大的热忱，只希望我的家人不要发现异常。  
我的父亲正和罗齐尔先生相谈甚欢，母亲提前上了车想要帮我占一个好座位。猫咪年糕趴在我的脚边，夏佐弄来的小蛇安静地缠着我的手腕，假装自己是一只翡翠镯子。周围旅人皆是行色匆匆，允许我露出不符合年龄的冷眼。  
两个火红色头发的男孩穿着同样的衣裳，挂着顽皮的笑容，一唱一和地调侃着一位已经算不上年轻的女巫，边上还站着一个哭哭啼啼的红发幼女。那是卫斯理家的双胞胎，拿着自己的母亲和妹妹开涮。  
一个棕发女孩独自推着沉重的行李车，嘴里念念有词，一脸骄傲又难掩自卑的神情：赫敏·格兰杰，来自麻瓜家庭的小巫师，正在温习之前学过的咒语，决心要出人头地，不让谁看扁自己的出身。  
另外怎么能少了那个满脸写着震惊的小男孩，镜片之后一双潭水般的碧眸，乱糟糟的黑发遮住了前额闪电形的伤疤。  
他们是我曾经那么熟悉并且为之疯狂的角色。我做过那么多的梦啊，想要进入书页中的那个世界。现在真的在这里，反倒觉得自己是个异类。  
从某种程度上说，我当然是异类。一个在二维世界里的三维异类。我甚至不再是“我”，而是寄居在维克多利亚·塞尔温的身体里，一个或多或少算是真实人世中的魂灵异类。  
然后我注意到了一个人。一个绝不应该出现在这里的人。  
一个小女孩，黑色中分短发，深褐色双眼。我——或者说塞尔温小姐——并不认识她，她也本应该是个很普通的孩子：中等身高，中等相貌，混血或麻血，没有表现出特别好或特别差的人缘。  
只除了一件：她能和动物交流。  
我听得清清楚楚，她在和她那只虎斑猫聊天。  
不是一般人逗弄宠物的口吻，那种有一搭没一搭的废话和单方面的倾诉。  
他们在对话。虽然没有固定的主题和严谨的逻辑，但上下句完全能够接得上。  
很正常的、朋友之间的闲聊。  
而且女孩说的是中文。  
哦，也许我并不是这里唯一的异类。

003

无论怎样富贵，想在霍格沃茨特快上得到一节专属车厢都是一件不可能的事情。我的母亲所能做到的，就是确保与我同乘的都是一样的“富贵”子弟。  
可惜并没有包括那位“铂金小王子”德拉科·马尔福。  
以奸猾著称的卢修斯·马尔福凭借花言巧语逃脱了审判，是塞尔温先生所不齿的。塞尔温夫人不大在意这些，但她一向听从丈夫的意见。  
这就造成了我和菲利克斯·罗齐尔大眼瞪小眼的局面。  
我本人并不认识罗齐尔小少爷，但那位正牌的塞尔温小姐显然与他十分熟悉，甚至还有点什么。这段懵懂的感情原本有着双方家长的祝福甚至促进，却凭空插进了一个我。对于小罗齐尔先生的搭讪，我清楚地知道塞尔温小姐的回答，却说不出口。  
而我迫切希望交谈的人，一个或者在教师包厢，或者已提前到了学校；另一个则坐在隔壁车厢，眉开眼笑，胡乱地揉着一个淡金色的脑袋。  
好吧，看来另一个异类在这里过得倒很不错。  
收回目光，小罗齐尔先生带着一点受伤的神情看着我。我有些歉疚，但让他承受情伤总比被人发现是冒牌货好些。  
列车开始减速。


	2. Chapter 2

004

暮色里，小舟荡过湖面，缓缓驶向宏伟的古堡。一年级新生沿着千年前四位创始人的路线，踏上征程。  
一身翠绿长袍的米勒娃·麦格教授站在扶梯顶端，迎接新生，一如书中所写。礼堂里灯火通明，天花板即便不用魔法也如在云端。破旧的帽子开始歌唱，吸引了多数人的注意，我于是有时间观察所有人。  
新生们大多忐忑。他们在家里、在列车上都听了太多关于学院优劣的传言，正目不转睛地盯着分院帽。老生有的听着歌翻起了白眼，设私局赌每一个人会分到哪个学院。教师席上，当中坐着的自然是邓布利多本人，穿着星月花样的长袍，满脸写着“老顽童”三个大字。奎若还戴着那顶滑稽的大帽子，尽量缩在人后，掩护他潜伏的主人。斯内普油腻的黑发垂在肩头，半遮住蜡黄的脸色和苦大仇深的表情。他恨之入骨的那张脸上偏生了一双他爱愈生命的眼睛。  
有人轻推了我一下。分院帽的歌早就唱完了。  
我在网站上做过分院测试，在点开试题之前就猜到了答案：强劲的事业心，或者说野心，早已深深地刻入了我的灵魂。  
不出所料，帽子刚碰到我的头发，就高喊出“斯莱特林”。  
为防引人注目，我也许不该表现得太过激动，但现在这样大约是过于理所当然了。我能够感受到背后邓布利多灼烧般的视线。有些迟钝地意识到，上一个这般表现的，怕不是某位里德尔。  
好吧，没什么大问题。路是我自己选的，连奎若后脑勺上的那位都招惹了，今后校长的关注度还能低到哪去。我试图将注意力集中在食物上…还是想想今晚的夜游计划吧。等我发达了，一定给学校配几个中国厨子。

005

我忘了一件事。菲利克斯·罗齐尔先生是斯莱特林的现任级长。以他对塞尔温小姐的关注度，我想在宵禁后偷溜出去实在有些难度。我甚至做好了顶着塞尔温小姐的皮撒娇卖萌的准备，却没有想到他会先忙着找小马尔福的麻烦。  
天助我也。  
斯莱特林的公休室没有画像，意味着你不必担心谁会告密，也意味着你的失败只能由自己买单。  
而我要做的事情，不可能指望谁来帮我。  
除了影青。  
夏佐一定想不到，他拿来害我的青蛇，如今成了我最好的助力。  
有了影青探路，我顺利躲开了费尔奇和洛里斯夫人，很快到达黑魔法防御术教授办公室。  
门环上是两条小蛇，不出所料。精雕的鳞片银光闪闪，祖母绿的双眼晦明不定。我抽出紫杉木魔杖，轻敲两下。  
是的，我在暑假里偷去了一趟戈德里克山谷。  
小蛇抬起头，对视一眼，然后看着我。“帮我通报。”我说。在霍格沃茨，没有哪条蛇会拒绝蛇语者的请求。  
门开了。奎若已经卸下了他的大头巾，面无表情地看着我，身后是一面穿衣镜。我向教授打了招呼，错开半步，对着镜子半跪下。  
“王。”  
伏地魔要的不是表忠心的废话，是实事。紫杉木魔杖正安静地待在我长袍的袖子里：门环上的小蛇一定不会漏掉这个细节。  
“预言曾经提到此日，”我说，不等命令就站起身。很不知死的举动。  
“黑魔王不知道你还有预言的天赋，塞尔温。”开口的仍是奎若。我从未指望伏地魔凭这一句话就信我，我要他别无选择。  
我从袖中抽出不属于我的魔杖。  
“预言要有人践行。”我换成了蛇语，用尽可能冷漠的调子说道。“就像那个出生在七月末的男孩：有谁曾经三次击败黑魔王？王，您相信这段预言的一刻，才是它成真的时候。”  
如此直白地质疑黑魔王，大概是前无古人的。我敢用项上人头打赌，没有人想得到我会这么说话，包括伏地魔自己。他习惯了食死徒的俯首帖耳，很可能早已忘了反对意见是何模样。我也毫不怀疑，如果此刻房间里有第三个人听得懂我们的谈话，我已经做了刀下鬼。  
奎若一动不动地站成一尊雕像。伏地魔沉默了很久，突然说：  
“最后一个问题。你怎么会的蛇语？塞尔温。”  
该来的始终逃不过。这个问题我想了一个暑假，没有找到令人信服的理由。所以我冷静地站了起来，看着他。  
“这个不能告诉您，王。”  
我只能赌他觉得我还有用。魔杖，预言，蛇语。  
“另外，王，我需要您教我幻身咒和复制咒。”我换回了人类的语言。  
伏地魔又不说话了。驳回他的要求还这么理所当然地要求教学的食死徒，我肯定是头一个——哦对了，我甚至还不是一个正经的食死徒。  
奎若目瞪口呆。像这样提要求是他想也不敢想的。他听不懂蛇语，但不可能感受不到伏地魔的不满。  
“我想，你也不打算告诉我原因？”伏地魔说，也说起人话，声音不如之前尖利，带起一点诡异的温柔。  
我没有否认。这完全是找死：奎若甚至已经拿起魔杖。  
伏地魔却阻止了他。  
“我假设你知道自己在做什么，塞尔温。”


	3. Chapter 3

006

我其实不太清楚自己在做什么。一定要说的话，我大概是在作死。  
你见过谁对黑魔王的提问表示无可奉告，明知他知道我拿着他的魔杖拒却不上交，还自家人似地要求教学的吗？  
主角光环都不带这么罩的。  
但是他真的没有追究，还满足了我的所有要求。  
不得不说，排除不良动机，伏地魔是一个很好的老师——当然，如果你不是他经常见到的那种蠢蛋的话。他能将所学的知识融会贯通，加入自己的理解，使之得到升华，使他的学生受益匪浅：直接证据就是我，一个货真价实的麻瓜，只用了一个晚上就熟了掌握了两个高难度咒语。  
这还是经过奎若转述的二手货。  
伏地魔本人的力量还太弱，不足以支撑他彻夜不眠地给我上课。  
而我高估了塞尔温小姐的身体素质。  
作为一个成年建筑系学生，熬夜于我是家常便饭；但维克多利亚·塞尔温是一名如假包换的大家闺秀，家教很严，作息规律惯了，被我拖着熬了一整夜，第二天没能起得来床。  
这影响了我的探险计划不说，还差点导致学校停课。  
因为我的生物钟完全没受影响。  
如果有早起的学生，就会发现塞尔温小姐成了植物人，原因不明；而斯莱特林的公休室里多出了一个未曾谋面的、东方面孔的幽灵，像宾斯教授一样，浑然不觉自己已经辞世。  
年糕首先发现了我。人说猫通灵，果然不错。  
我用最快的速度飘回了寝室，穿墙而过的一瞬仿佛看到一个女生打着哈欠走进公休室。  
好险。  
我刚刚回到塞尔温小姐的身体里，就有人敲响了寝室的门。  
我叫她进来，声音完全是我自己的。好在声音的主人似乎并不熟悉塞尔温小姐，以为她只是没睡醒。  
或者她已经知道塞尔温小姐不是本人。  
进来的是站台上那个能听懂动物说话的女孩子。我现在想起来，我最早遇到奎若的时候，她好像就在对街。  
她问我，“你是不是竹叶？”

007

于是我知道，我前夜的活动还是被人看到了；好在对方是个熟人——不止是熟人，而且是“狱友”。  
我们有一个“阿兹卡班”QQ群，眼前这位能听懂动物说话的小姐就是群里的羊骨，爱称姑姑。据她所说，穿越二元世界附人身这事儿，好像还是个集体活动。  
羊骨现在的名字是塞拉·斯特兰奇，圣芒戈副院长的独女，和同人文中被嫖指数遥遥领先的德拉科·铂金小王子·臭白鼬·马尔福走得很近。  
至于她为什么能准确地认出我…  
全群站伏我的就俩，我和杰德。而开场就去招惹全剧最大的Boss这种事儿，某位乖宝宝做不出来。  
顺便说一句，杰德小姐拿到的人设是个冒充巫师的哑炮，让我笑一会儿。哦对了，这件事的亮点在于她自己好像还是个真巫师。Interesting。  
一起“上车”的还有酒渊、课代表和瓜瓜等若干人，年纪都是十一岁，但身份背景各不相同，且遍布各大学院：阿兹卡班似乎将要占领霍格沃茨，甚至整个魔法界。另外值得一提的是，我们的“狱花”德洛丽斯现在可是名副其实：海伦娜·莎菲克小姐生着耀眼的金发和澄澈的碧眸，目前看来是霍格沃茨的校花了。  
“你打算大改剧情吗？”姑姑问我。开学第一天就夜游，还到凌晨才回来，用不着跟踪也知道我不可能是去熟悉环境的。  
“我已经改了。”我想了一下，如实回答。这是骗不了人的：大家低头不见抬头见，我觉得自己没能耐永远保密。我没有说出口的是，何止要改，我根本是打算逆转剧情。一则没打算干好事，二则无法确定“作者”的力量多大，三则不清楚自己能在这里待多久，我没必要将自己并不成熟的计划到处宣扬。  
“你要小心。”姑姑突然说。  
我愣了一下。我知道她猜得到我的方向，我也知道她大概不会赞同。我以为她会劝阻我，揭发我，再不济也要摇头离去：她这么做正是我自作自受，却没有想到她会冒这一句。  
我只有谢了她，然后走我自己的路。  
陷入疯狂的伏地魔是什么样的人，我再清楚不过。我也没有把握让他恢复理智。但我仍然站在了他那一边。说白了，我本人称霸的野心就算比不过黑魔王，至少是赢过了我的是非观。  
我从来都不是一个平和的人。突然有了个走上顶峰的机会，怎么可能错过。  
姑姑若有所思地看着我。公休室里开始有了动静。

008

早起的鸟儿大多是“我们的人”。他们都已接上了头，只等我加入。  
而我有些犹豫。  
我要做的事情太危险，一旦失败，粉身碎骨都是轻的；即便成功，也有九成半的机会是遗臭万年。我选择的余地，其实在于现在让狱友们失望，还是日后让他们更加失望。  
这好像也不算什么选择。  
直到我看见那个似乎很想找到归属感却仍然缩在角落里的姑娘。她是这届的新生，看起来却比赛尔温小姐大些，带着明显的拉美裔特征。  
如果没猜错，她就是福利家那个姓琼斯的女儿，那个假装是伪装成巫师的哑炮的巫师。  
听着有点像绕口令。  
“杰德·琼斯。”我走过去，居高临下地看着她，带着一点嘲讽的语气开口。这似乎吸引了一些人的注意，但狱友们不大会干涉我，原著人物看到赛尔温小姐找一个私生女的茬也不会来出头。  
女孩抬头看看我。她的脸上挂着面具般的忍让，眼里却明显不服。我俯下身，在她耳边轻声叫出另一个名字。  
“杰德·克莱诺·冈特。”  
女孩的眼睛明显睁大。是惊讶也是探寻，换句话说就是默认。哦，真的是她，那个拿到奇葩绕口令人设的孩子，那个一心向着凤凰社却站定伏我不动摇、还坚持管她的梦中情人叫扁脸秃的姑娘。  
啊，真想看看这家伙怎么在这里活下去。可惜伏地魔大概听不懂中文，而我一时也想不到“扁脸秃”的合适翻译。  
“过来，”我说，端起赛尔温小姐的架子。杰德当然跟来了；狱友们自然也抱了团。其他人偏开目光，赛尔温小姐和跟班们欺负同学可没什么好看的。  
而单向隔音咒之后自然是另一个世界。

“看来衰神穿越了也还是衰神，”杰德如是说。考虑到这姑娘接着装哑炮很可能活不到一年、暴露巫师身份说不定死得更快的情况，我们不妨原谅她对命运女神的恶意吧。  
“我很佩服姑姑，”我说，“装得这么像十一岁。”我的心理年龄本就偏大，加上已经二十四岁，总有些提心吊胆。  
“还成功泡到了马少爷。”杰德插话说，“真不知道那些苏文女主要怎么想。”  
这话引起一阵狂笑。姑姑也笑：“这是塞拉的功劳，我可不敢抢，”她说。“可惜德拉科不是苏文人设。他就是个小混蛋，没别的爱好，天天惹是生非，完事还怂。”  
还真是原文人设。大家再次哄笑起来。姑姑想想又补一句：“好在还有秃董的颜，不然我真的炸了。”于是又是一阵疯笑。  
“那我可能已经帮你报了仇了，”我说。我在火车上一直关注塞拉·中文跟猫聊天·斯特兰奇，却使罗齐尔先生生了误会，当晚就公报私仇怼了德拉科·与塞拉同包厢·马尔福，可谓实力坑队友。  
姑姑大笑。“干得漂亮，”她说。“大概够他消停一阵子了。”  
“说起来，竹叶你怎么会隔音咒的？”杰德突然问我，“是因为魔法家族才从小就练魔咒吗？”  
是就怪了。荣恩十一岁可还在念叨雏菊阳光呢。赛尔温先生虽然不像卫斯理家那般放羊，也还没到中国式学前班的地步。别人都不必说，小罗齐尔先生第一个清楚赛尔温小姐的能耐。但是我他三舅姥爷能否认吗？就说我魔咒不是在赛尔温家学的，是开学头一晚去找伏地魔开小灶的？喵喵喵？  
我想了一下，只能回答：“我自己偷练的。我怕我穿越完了还是个麻瓜会穿帮。”  
“穿帮”两个字比“你闭嘴”有效得多，杰德·上辈子卖了幸运女神假药·琼斯立刻换上一副哀怨的神情，不再说话了。  
公休室再次热闹起来，同时解救了我们两人。原著人物们陆续起床，意味着我们也该“上皮”了。狱友们嘻嘻哈哈地道别，按照新身份与素昧平生的朋友们拉起家常，三五成群地走向礼堂。  
我看着她们戴上面具走出寝室，慢慢收起笑容。像这样放纵自己的机会…  
不会很多了吧。


	4. Chapter 4

009

接下来的一周多，我没有做什么特别的事情，很少参加狱友聚会，也没有再去找伏地魔。我把课余时间都花在了图书馆里，夜间则躲在寝室练习魔咒，静静等待第二周周四的到来。  
早餐时，纳威收到了记忆球，但他想不起来自己忘了什么。小马尔福恰好路过，伸手抢走了它。说实话，他这么做并不会怎么样，因为纳威过不了一星期就会忘记自己有过一个记忆球的事情。但这件事情还是造成了小小的骚乱，引来了麦格教授。马尔福显然心有不甘——  
我的机会到了。  
下午三点半，新生们在训练场集合。今天练的是悬停，但纳威·蠢货·隆巴顿因为太过紧张而一飞冲天，并且失去了控制，摔断了手腕。小马尔福捞到了机会，大肆嘲笑，赢得不少附和；当然，格兰芬多的几个学生对他怒目而视，其中就包括黄金男孩。  
几乎是剑拔弩张的时候，小马尔福眼尖，瞧见了纳威落下的记忆球，扬言要放上树梢，让“那个傻大个”自己去取。  
“马尔福。”我沉声道，越众而出。淡金色头发的男孩看着我，瑟缩了一下；看了看两个跟班，又向前一步。  
“你别想管我，赛尔温！”马尔福用一个十一岁的怂包所能表现出的最凶恶的态度大声说道，“我爸爸是校董！”  
这就来了，最经典的找爸爸大法。这也只能骗骗小孩子，我哪会怕他。我要追随的人还能让卢修斯哭着去找他爸爸的画像呢，而且找了也没用。“拿过来。”我说，声调不变，冷淡地伸出手。赛尔温小姐比他高出不少，再有我的年龄加成，气场很足。小马尔福向前探了几探，到底没敢和赛尔温家的继承人闹翻，不情不愿地交出了记忆球。  
“谢谢。”我没什么诚意地说，没去看马尔福，不无嫌弃地瞥了一眼冒着白烟的玻璃球，将它递给哈利·波特。  
“就麻烦先生带给那位同学吧。”我作出一副很客气的样子。波特呆呆地接过去，退回朋友们当中，我也回到斯莱特林的队伍里，无事发生一般。  
“酷。”我听到一个声音，可能是卫斯理。那边厢波特派的人低语几句，看口型大约是“斯莱特林也有好人”之类的话。  
接近救世主的路就这么铺开了。我在心中轻笑一声。之前勤学的状态似乎也收获了格兰杰的敬重。他们尚不知自己正走向一张网中去——  
啊对了，抢记忆球的那出戏没能上演，哈利·天才找球手·波特只得被埋没。一首凉凉送给格兰芬多魁地奇球队。

010

不出我所料，没过几天，两只小狮子就在图书馆里找我搭上了话。  
“听着，赛尔温…”波特似乎语带犹疑，“我们发现你没沾上斯莱特林那些糟糕的学院偏见——我可以叫你维克多利亚吗？”  
可听听这糟糕的开场白吧。你是凭情商打败黑魔王的吗？  
“不可以，”我说，“除非你丢下格兰芬多那些糟糕的学院偏见。”  
波特的脸现在变得比卫斯理的头发还要红了。“我没有那个意思——”他慌乱地抓着头发，“我是说…你是个好人…”  
说句心里话，波特的头发还能变得更乱这个事实刷新了我的认知。  
“交个朋友？”我忍住翻白眼的冲动，微笑着向他伸出手。十一岁的小男孩看不穿我的面具，喜悦和感激溢于言表。  
“叫我维卡就好。”我说，尽力让语气显得真诚。  
那个下午我们同桌自习——我们同桌，我自学伪装成一年级课本的高端魔法，波特和卫斯理对着魔药课论文，一会转笔一会涂鸦，间或神游天外，一个下午两人加起来将将写了三行字，还把月长石和月光石弄混了。  
我的天哪。  
这里有个小背景最好交代一下。罗琳说魔药课映射的是化学，而我高中时恰好很擅长这门学科，考试成绩在“地狱模式”的江苏省轻松稳居前5%，竞赛拿过国三。而实际体验发现，魔药课讲的的确都是各种物品反应的原理，连实验器具和操作手法都很类似。  
看来我的天赋是成功迁移了。开学两周，我成了斯内普的宠儿——如果他真的会喜欢什么人的话。波特的情况当然是反的，他和斯内普相互仇视。  
不喜欢教授就不学这门课？我叹了口气。成绩差不是给人送把柄怼你吗？  
“别全抄。”我把自己的论文推过去，两个男孩的眼睛亮了。  
“你是我们的救世主，维卡！”他们飞快地拿过羊皮纸，好像生怕我会反悔。我笑了笑，起身去找几本参考书，回来的时候绝望地发现两个男孩正拿着我的论文低声讨论，表情之丰富秒杀马戏团的小丑，手下却依旧——  
一个字没写。  
我开始觉得“格兰芬多蠢狮子”并不是偏见了。  
写作业不积极就算了，连抄作业都要拖拉的，还真是头一次见。  
他们的理由竟然还很充分。  
“太完美了，一看就不是我写的。”  
所以才叫你们别全抄啊…  
“故意改错也太难了，不如重写。”  
……  
我竟无法反驳。  
一个搞过竞赛的研究生来做小学作业，你挑不出错，怪我咯？  
好在两个孩子虽然没抄成作业，却仍领了我的情。  
首战告捷。  
六点差十分，吃不饱的卫斯理以迅雷不及掩耳之势收拾好了书包，一阵风似地向礼堂飞奔，路上差点撞到书架。平斯夫人不满地吼了他两句，但我赌一包辣条，这小子根本没听见。  
长桌的另一端，格兰杰抬起头，神色凝重地看着同学离去的方向。  
波特和卫斯理其实并不傻，但太过情绪化，几乎没有理智的容身之地。莫说区区一堂魔药课，就连逃亡之旅也是一样。要是没有格兰杰，他们早该死去千百回了。  
所以我要做的，就是打破格兰芬多的铁三角。  
当你和某人共同经历某个事件之后，彼此就不能不产生好感：打晕一只二十英尺高的巨怪就是这样一个事件。  
而在此之前，他们的关系就算称不上敌对，至少闹得很僵。  
我第二次去找了伏地魔。

011

奎若冷着一张脸站在镜子跟前，看到我手中药瓶的时候没绷住表情。  
“你真让伏地魔印象深刻，赛尔温。”又是那个咏叹调般的声音。  
我带来的，是一小瓶高纯度的营养药剂。  
一体养双魂，奎若过得很辛苦——说辛苦还是客气的，他其实每天都要在死亡线上徘徊。所以他宁愿担负诅咒也要猎杀独角兽取血，所以他用了引来巨怪那么蹩脚的方法急着去偷魔法石。  
我手上的魔药足够他过上半个月，而且过得不错。  
奎若当年是个优等生。但别说是他，就算是伏地魔，一年级怕也做不出这种纯度的营养剂。  
当然他们现在的水平肯定不止这样，但奎若无法向人解释他为什么需要这玩意儿，伏地魔似乎也不打算让他知道有求必应屋的存在。说白了，奎若于他只是一个临时的栖身之所，与他从前附身的动物没有什么分别。  
要不然哪来我出场的机会呢。  
“托您的福，我或许真的有点天赋。”我轻声说，尽量表现出一个十一岁女孩压抑骄傲的样子。  
伏地魔露出一个有点扭曲的笑容。“几只小狮子就让你飘飘然了吗，赛尔温？”他用蛇语说道，“伪装并非你的强项。”  
天生的影帝同样擅长看穿他人的假面。我知道自己骗不过伏地魔，但不知道他猜得出多少。他现在说着蛇语，我觉得这是个好兆头，表示他暂时不想干掉我。  
“王无所不知。”我平静地说，尽量显得驯服。伏地魔轻轻眯起眼睛。  
哦，去他的驯服。  
我的个性是偏强势的，这一点已经表现得很明显了。我喜爱一切尽在掌控的感觉，哪怕是在伏地魔面前。我嘴上赞他无所不知，口气却是“你能奈我何”。  
伏地魔沉默着看了我一会。我意识到自己会喜欢伏地魔并不是偶然的。  
我和他，本就是一样的人。  
野心勃勃，少年老成，精于算计，永无止息。  
他最早选择纵容我，也是同样的原因吧。我理解并且认同他的野心，他的奋斗，他的手段他的阴谋他的卑鄙，不会站在道德的制高点上对他指手划脚，因为他的阴暗面我同样拥有。不同于一般食死徒的趋炎附势，甚至不是贝拉那样的完全臣服和小克劳奇那样的狂热迷恋，我从一开始就把自己放到了与他对等的位置上。  
谁不想要一个完全理解自己的人呢。  
但一个世界哪里容得下两个王。  
位高权重者自称“寡人”，不是没有道理的。  
几分钟过去，伏地魔终于开了口，仍是蛇语。“木秀于林，风必摧之。”他的语调平淡。“维克多利亚，不要太露锋芒。”  
我有些讶异地抬眼看他。这跟我想象的黑魔王不大一样。伏地魔似乎有点把我当继承人培养的意思，但他明明在长生之路上走得比谁都远，根本不需要继承人这种东西。然后我想到，至少在恢复全盛状态以前，他不会随便放弃一个强大的同盟；而我暂时还没有与他一争高下的意思。  
“我会慢慢教你的。”伏地魔有些漫不经心地说。然后他换回人类的语言：“别愣着，喝掉魔药。”

伏地魔今天晚上兴致很高，可能是因为我在长达一个月的不知好歹之后终于显得有点用了。奎若喝了营养剂之后，他甚至亲自出马教了我几个很有用的咒语。  
有个自动书写的小法术。对笔施咒之后它会自动写下心中默念的内容，方便快捷不出错。伏地魔说这是他上学的时候研究出来的，因为懒得写字；之后发现它在盗版方面很有前途，不像复制咒会被版权魔法限制。  
显形咒，也是伏地魔自己的发明，可以探测周围的人迹，相当于一个小范围的活点地图，可以说是夜游必备。  
障目咒，配合显形咒使用，用于应付被费尔奇和洛里斯夫人两面夹击的情况；如果再加上混淆咒就更加完美。  
开锁咒——可以看作Alohomora的升级版，能对付魔咒锁，并且绕开报警系统，学生时代的伏地魔曾经靠着这个咒语无数次溜进禁书区，从未被发现。  
另外还有隐形咒。不同于幻身咒的变色龙效果，这个咒语可以让身体彻底消失，甚至能穿墙而过，是潜行的首选——可惜，目前来看它超出了我的能力范围。  
但没关系。圣诞节的时候邓布利多就会把隐形衣送到波特手上了。  
我抱着枕头躺上床的时候又温习了一遍新学的咒语，觉得它们的趁手程度远远超出了巧合的范围——伏地魔好像知道我想干什么。  
但他怎么可能知道呢？


	5. Chapter 5

012

万圣节前的魔咒课上，小个子的弗立维教授表示，新生们可以开始实践课程——将羽毛飘起来。  
这是开学两个月以来的第一堂实践课。说实话我不是很懂这个课程设置，但其他人显然都很兴奋。  
学生们被分成两人一组练习。爆破小王子菲尼甘抢到了救世主，隆巴顿眼泪汪汪地看着我，卫斯理则摊上了格兰杰。  
啊，我可无意调停他们的矛盾。  
我环顾四周，想知道同学们的水平。还好我这么做了，因为整个教室的羽毛一动不动，甚至包括马尔福和帕金森组——这两家人都在干什么？赛尔温小姐可早就能用飞来咒给自己泡茶了！  
但我并不想成为出风头的那一个。我又看了一眼周围的格兰芬多们。菲尼甘在多次失败之后用魔杖狠狠捅了一下羽毛，毫无悬念地把它烧掉了，波特趴在桌上，并不试图挽救，看来也没有打算去领一根新的羽毛。卫斯理同样既无进展也无恒心，理所当然地收获了同伴的白眼。“你的发音不对！”格兰杰皱着鼻子，用一种高高在上的语气说：“应该像这样——”  
羽毛听从她的指挥浮起了几英寸。弗立维教授给格兰芬多加了分，让她的下巴抬得更高了。卫斯理咕哝了一句什么，将下巴垫在桌子上。  
隆巴顿依旧眼泪汪汪地看着我。  
一挥一抖，多简单的动作。羽毛浮起来，随着我魔杖的动作翻了个筋斗。  
“好吧，也许是跟天赋有点关系。”我满不在乎地说。“天赋”是隆巴顿最缺乏信心的部分，他小时候几乎被认为是一个哑炮。但我作为一个充满正义感的斯莱特林，怎么能这么打击同学呢。我仗义地拍拍隆巴顿的肩，认真地看着他的眼睛。“你知道，东方有句老话，叫勤能补拙。”  
隆巴顿并未显出被鼓舞的神情——夹杂在善意之中状似不经意的贬低，更容易渗透人心。我并不想他成为那个斩蛇起义的斗士。  
“怪不得大家都受不了她。”下课后，卫斯理对波特嘀咕：“格兰杰就是个噩梦。”  
格兰杰正走到他们身后，将这两句话听得一清二楚。她加快脚步，故意撞了一下卫斯理，穿过拥挤的人群不见了。  
“我想她听见你的话了。”波特说。卫斯理做了个鬼脸，并没有什么忏悔的意思。  
若我没有记错，一整天下午格兰杰都不会出现，从而使卫斯理产生不安的情绪。他毕竟还是一个善良的孩子。  
所以我之前才要学傀儡术。  
一个比平常安静得多的格兰杰出现在课堂上——魔法史课堂。宾斯教授根本不关注他的学生，有人上课走神、睡觉乃至缺席他都浑然不知。同是因为他对课堂状况的漠视态度，这节课没有互动也没有提问，同学无法从中看出异常，下课后当然是直奔节日气息浓厚的礼堂，哪有人会在意一个破娃娃。  
真正的格兰杰就这样在盥洗室里哭了一个下午，错过了万圣节晚宴，没有人注意到这件事。毫无疑问，波特和卫斯理会是她心中的头号讨厌鬼——这次可没有一只善良的巨怪来缓和他们的关系了。

013

寒假期间我选择了留校。圣诞节当天，波特男孩满面春光地找到我，献宝似地给我看他刚收到的礼物。  
银色的织物如丝绸般轻盈，微凉的触感像水又像风。  
死亡圣器，隐形衣。  
“有了这个就可以在城堡里探险了！”我做出兴奋的口气。  
男孩露出向往的神色。格兰芬多永远不能拒绝“未知”的刺激。“你想去哪？”祖母绿的双眼闪着光，我已经从中看到他想要的答案。  
“那个上锁的房间。”  
少年人永远对突破禁制充满热情。  
当然，我们没能解决那只三头犬，但黄金男孩已经猜出它是在守卫什么宝物——并且将其中的东西与古灵阁金库里的小包裹对上了号。“古灵阁的金库！”他大声叫起来，“海格带我去取的东西。”  
看来这小子还有几分可取之处。  
“海格？”质疑的态度不需要伪装。  
“我全心全意地信任海格。”  
WTF？  
剧本可没说邓布利多会在这里。好在我的反应够快：“我没在质疑海格的人格，”我冷静地说。“我是在质疑他的能力。”想了想又补了一句：“还有智商。”  
邓布利多梗住了。他比谁都清楚，海格就是个brainless oaf。  
“斯内普盯上了那玩意儿！”波特突然叫起来。看来我们的蝙蝠先生还是被路威咬伤了，虽然我不知道他为什么要去那里。  
“是斯内普教授，哈利。他不是坏人。”邓布利多无奈地纠正，但没再说什么。这个间谍非常重要，他不能冒险透露哪怕一个字。  
我无意拆解男孩与斯内普之间的矛盾，只是在邓布利多走后轻飘飘地提了一句，既然有人觊觎，那东西在霍格沃茨也未必安全。  
剩下的，救世主的正义感会帮我解决。  
别想歪了，我可没安什么坏心，邓布利多的意思也是想让小哈利去找魔法石的。我坚信这是一个试炼，否则别的不说，斯内普根本没必要留下推理的线索。  
“你说海格会知道那是什么东西吗？”我若有所思地问。  
男孩的眼睛亮了，当场给他的朋友去了封信。啊，下面只需要一杯酒——或许连酒都用不着——猎场看守人就会抖出关于那条蠢狗的一切。

014

事实证明，我还是高估了海格的智商。这事儿大概可以列入巫师界年度壮举。  
事情的经过是这样的。我跟着波特去看望老友，才刚提了一声“三头犬”，海格就竹筒倒豆子一般报出了有关那只小宠物的一切信息。  
还一脸自豪。  
连最喜欢他的波特都开始摇头叹息了。这个半血巨人哪天要是死了，肯定是被自己蠢死的。  
说真的，邓布利多为什么会放心把这么重要的事交给他——为什么会有人放心让他去做任何事？忠诚能当饭吃啊？  
后来我想了想，可怜的老校长可能是被前男友整出心理阴影了才会在德才不能兼备的时候毫不犹豫地选择前者。唉，就体谅他一下吧，谁让结果对我有利呢。  
这时波特也意识到，这位忠实的朋友很可能不是第一次、也不可能是最后一次说漏嘴。斯内普迟早会从他嘴里套出话来——如果他不是已经成功了的话。  
他当场就想返回那个房间，但海格坚称斯内普教授是好人。我也劝他不要冒进，就算不想告诉哪个教授，也至少等卫斯理回来再说。  
毕竟我不会下象棋啊。  
而且鬼知道那面镜子在不在房间里。按主线走应该是几号来着？再怎么熟读原作也没有这么玩的啊！  
不管了，反正等那面镜子去到它该去的地方就可以安排时间了。或许不按剧情还更好些，因为我需要通过波特把魔法石弄到手，并且——  
别让邓布利多发现。  
虽然这好像不太可能，而它正是重中之重。  
主线剧情告诉我们靠骗是骗不来的，所以我只能真的搞点什么事情，尽可能长久地绊住我们亲爱的校长。  
比如潜入魔法部给不知道是不是福吉更不知道长什么样的部长施个夺魂咒。  
或者去炸了并不知道在哪的阿兹卡班。  
不然纽蒙迦德也行。  
还是…让我死吧。  
——死？  
放黑魔标记的咒语我可熟得很。  
我只需找一处废宅，让那个鲜绿色的记号升上夜空，魔法部就会真的召开紧急会议，邓布利多想躲都躲不了。  
而我甚至不必担心自己不可饶恕咒的实践水平。  
我可真是个小机灵鬼儿。  
“令人惊叹，赛尔温。”伏地魔这么评价。我故作矜持地笑了一下，紧接着就笑不出来了。  
伏地魔说：“你可真像我年轻的时候。”


	6. Chapter 6

015

我需要认真考虑一下这是称赞还是戒备。我万分希望是前者，可伏地魔大概不会想要一个能和他争雄的人。我或许算得上一个合格的下属，但真的欠了他太多解释。然后我想，伏地魔要是看不惯谁，直接动手不就是了，何必预先透出风声。抱着这样自欺欺人的心态，我只是简单地道了声谢。  
伏地魔看了我一会，突然笑起来。他的声音非常尖利，就算是笑，也像金属摩擦，听着很不舒服。但我没听出他有不悦的意思。“你是与众不同的，小赛尔温。”他对我说，几乎称得上温柔。“把自己放在与我对等的位置上，你是头一个。”  
我压下一声苦笑。我知道我这样是前无古人的，很可能也是后无来者。伏地魔从来没有朋友，从前是没有人想，后来是没有人敢。他也不再需要朋友了——也许他从来都不需要，觉得有随从就已足够。然后我听到他说：  
“伏地魔愿意尊重有能耐的人。”  
梅林在上，四舍五入，他这是打算把我当朋友吗？  
稍稍平复激动的心情，我需要确定行动的细节。离开学校并不太难，邓布利多不可能实时监测所有学生的动向，哪怕是斯莱特林。他并不反对、甚至有些鼓励（他喜欢的）学生违反校规夜游。打人柳下的密道仍然畅通，可以直达尖叫棚屋。接下来就可以幻影移形去麻瓜世界，放出那个标记……  
哦，可能还需要全程维持隐身状态。  
简直就是难为我胖虎。  
赛尔温小姐再怎么厉害也才一年级，而幻影移形和幻身咒碰巧都是六年级的内容。一个一年级学生在幻身咒的状态下进行幻影移形？放谁身上我都不信。  
“扫帚，赛尔温。”伏地魔看起来完全无法理解维克多利亚·赛尔温怎么能忘了这茬儿，毕竟赛尔温夫妇都曾是优秀的追球手，肯定会从小培养女儿的飞行技巧。  
毕竟这事儿的关键在于赛尔温小姐换了个芯儿啊。  
而且这个芯儿完，全，不，会，骑，扫，帚。  
好气哦，甚至并不想保持微笑。  
我可以选择像伏地魔一样乘风而行吗？我觉得那样比较帅。  
“令人惊叹，赛尔温。”伏地魔今天晚上第二次说出这句话。我愣了一下，然后发现自己飘了起来。虽然离地不过三十公分，但真的是飘在空中的，空气如水般在身侧流动。我尝试着控制这种运动——并不熟练，但是的，我可以。  
“好好练练隐身术，”伏地魔说。幻身咒的原理类似变色龙，限制很多，在空中、尤其还是高速运动的情况下很难维持。隐身术当然要靠谱得多——黑魔王出品，谁用谁知道。  
但黑魔王研发的咒语不仅有质量保证，更有难度保证。  
而伏地魔这个人向来是包教不包会的。  
一首凉凉送给我自己。

016

隐身术学习毫无意外地以失败告终。我连幻身咒都没搞定呢我还想学这个。但没关系，波特小宝贝很愿意把他的传家宝借我玩。  
不然你以为我之前为什么要平白无故地找救世主先生套近乎，还为此开罪了一个马尔福。  
虽然当时只是打算溜进禁书区来着。  
这提醒了我。我要在邓布利多采取行动之前尽可能地了解魂器的相关知识。虽然我觉得拿到魔法石之后日记本就不该再有暴露的危险，但也该未雨绸缪不是。我的事情一直太多，总是首尾难顾——这不，刚说着，又有事情找上门了。  
波特告诉我，厄里斯魔镜被邓布利多搬走了。  
准备行动。  
我不能太着急，不然邓布利多一定会发现有诈。我毫不怀疑他会直接放部长鸽子，待在学校里守着魔法石。  
我等到了五月中。宵禁后，我披着隐形衣溜出了城堡，摸到打人柳附近，按照书中的办法施施然走下密道，从尖叫棚屋飞上天空。夜夜勤学至今，我的飞行技巧已颇熟练，春风吹面不寒，十来分钟就将我送到了伦敦市郊落地。  
眼前的公寓楼经历了近半个世纪的风雨，显得有些破败。其中的住户多是游民，食不果腹，朝不保夕，丢了死了一两个也不会有人在意——事实上，这附近常有恶性事件发生，警方都已懒得管。  
但我把“作案地点”选择这里的主要原因在于，这是伍氏孤儿院的旧址。  
做戏做全套。邓布利多可是个人精。  
我抽出魔杖。  
Morsmordre——  
鲜绿色的光芒如焰火般绚烂，在夜空中尤其醒目。骷髅口中的毒蛇对那座危楼吐出信子，宣示着霸权。  
不管再过多少个十一年，巫师界都不会有一个人忘掉这个图案。  
这件事情理所当然地占据了次日《预言家日报》的头版头条。“黑魔王归来”五个加粗的大字敲击着所有人的心。麻瓜出身的巫师人人自危，其中也包括“纯血叛徒”卫斯理一家；曾经叛变的食死徒惶惑不已，其紧张程度又以德姆斯特朗的校长伊格尔·卡卡洛夫先生为最；黑魔王忠心的下属如赛尔温先生和莱斯特兰奇夫妇则倍感振奋——据说阿兹卡班还发生了集体越狱，虽然没有成功。我觉得他们可能只是想搞点事情，毕竟黑魔王不会忘记对他忠诚的人，不需要他们自己费功夫。  
魔法部各司召开了紧急备战会议暨阿不思·邓布利多吹捧大赛开幕式。福吉又是擦汗又是抹眼泪，恨不得当场跪下来管他叫爸爸。邓布利多被各方求救信埋在底下，花了一个小时才爬出来，又被一群猫头鹰撞翻在地，头发和胡子上都沾满了鸟粪。  
以上内容来自某位不愿透露姓名的马尔福先生的激情脑补。现在这位年轻的纯血巫师正在学院的公休室里眉飞色舞地发表演说，认为自己的出头之日不远，全然忘了父亲当年是以何等卑劣的方式背叛了他的主人。  
始作俑者则已跟那位不能提名字的大人接上了头，与毫不知情的黄金男孩挤在隐形衣下，来到了那个上锁的房间。

017

传说中来自地狱的三头恶犬，稍微来点音乐就睡得像死猪。来势汹汹的魔鬼网被奎若一把火烧得干干净净。一个简单的飞来咒搞定带翅膀的钥匙，巨大的棋盘映入眼帘。  
不得不说，这一关的视觉冲击力很强，麦格教授还是有点料的。我不太想知道强行炸掉棋盘会发生什么。  
伏地魔他……会下棋吗？这种难度或许不低但是看起来似乎也没什么用的本领好像不该出现在他的技能栏上。我正想体验书中最惊险的一幕，只见奎若径直上前取代了黑王，招招手将波特扔上马背，又指挥我站上后位，在我搞清楚皇后该走什么路之前就像阿法狗一般将对面杀了个片甲不留。  
行……吧……  
天才就是天才，连游戏都比人家玩得溜。接下来只有更加容易：巨怪是奎若自己布置的，对付它自然是小菜一碟；斯内普不入流的推理题花不了我五分钟。三个人站在那间决定命运的房间里，瞪着屋中唯一的陈设。  
I show not your face but your heart’s desire.  
我看向魔镜。黑发黑眼的年轻女人站在领奖台上微微笑着，落落大方地发言，镜片有些反光，剪裁合身的职业装没有一丝皱褶。两鬓斑白的评委带头鼓起掌，镜头内外的观众投以敬佩的眼神。  
我几乎要忘记自己原本的样貌了。“年轻有为”四个字，离我究竟有多远？  
波特冲过来，把我撞向一边。奎若已经卸下他的伪装，一道恶咒打在我们刚才站立的地方。他背立着，脑后扭曲的脸上妖异的血红色双眼死死地盯着波特的方向。  
我坐在地上，思考了一会是被吓呆还是直接爆狼。奎若挥挥手，灰色的粗绳将波特绑到镜子跟前。三狼一民，这是稳赢的局啊！我看到男孩的口袋鼓了起来，年幼的救世主露出惊讶的表情——  
“哈利，快过来。”  
看吧，这就是剧情的力量。我最不想见到的那个人在最令人生厌的关头出现在了这里。色泽鲜艳的绣花长袍挡在我的面前，满是结疤的魔杖充盈着魔力。本世纪最伟大的白巫师到底不是浪得虚名，他确是能够独臂擎天的。  
可惜，不是我想要的天空。  
奎若是不可能对抗邓布利多的。伏地魔立刻抛弃了他，化作黑烟匆匆离去。邓布利多似乎想追上去，想了想还是更加关注学生的安全。  
“我没事……”我迅速放空了眼神，捂着脑袋，摇摇晃晃地站起身，一点也不像“没事”的样子。一个小孩子这时候应该是吓蒙的状态。鉴于我现在真的很头疼，倒不需要太多演技了。邓布利多检查了一下，知道我的身体并没有受伤，于是只嘱咐我回去好好睡一觉。  
主犯都跑没了影儿，留下我这种小喽啰，真的是…洗洗睡吧。


	7. Chapter 7

018

暑假。  
我考虑过去阿尔巴尼亚找伏地魔，但没法解释我为什么知道他在那里。我想像普通孩子一样混过假期，倒是赛尔温先生找到我，进行了一场正式谈话。  
赛尔温家和伏地魔一向不怎么亲近，这是黑魔王的意思。他需要一个态度自然的拥趸，为此甚至没有问过我父亲的名字，也不曾给他加上烙印。这是沃尔普吉斯骑士团的年代就确定的事情：我的祖父，艾德里奇·赛尔温，比任何人都早地看出汤姆·里德尔的潜质，决定以这种方式宣誓自己的忠诚。  
赛尔温家由是成为“隐形”的食死徒。与黑魔王单线联系，不参与任何集会和活动，为此收到了很多同盟的冷眼，又因其明显具有偏向性的态度不受“光明方”待见，所谓里外不是人。但这毕竟是一个颇具影响力的大家族，暗地里为黑魔王的事业做了不少贡献，也招徕了很多观望者。  
我从不知道还有这等事。转念一想，伏地魔一而再再二三地容忍我的冒犯，大约与这段历史脱不了干系；甚至赛尔温家独特的学龄前教育想来也是为了这个目的。  
赛尔温先生放下衣袖，收好了冥想盆，双手扶在我的肩头，蓝眼睛注视着我的，用一种温和而沉重的语调说，维卡，你是主家的长女，这是你的命。  
他说，我本打算等你成年再告诉你这些事的，但标记再现，黑魔王也许很快就需要人手。  
他说，如果我有一天不在了，赛尔温家就是你的了。  
他问我，维卡，你怕不怕？  
那一瞬间，我在他的眼里读到了某种近乎绝望的期待，似乎想要我告诉他，爸爸，我很害怕。  
然后他回到了赛尔温家主的位置上，而我是家族的继承人。  
我沉默了一会儿。这是他第一次在我面前表现得像一个父亲，说的话却是要我成为祭品。  
他自己又何尝不是祭品呢。那么执着于血统的一个人，娶了格林格拉斯家的女儿。  
然后我说，夏佐太小了，什么都不懂，容易坏事，还是不要告诉他吧。  
赛尔温先生没说话。他盯着我看了很久，终于妥协似地站起身，不一时捧来一个黑檀木首饰盒。古银包边的花纹繁复，精巧的锁扣很像东方的设计。  
赛尔温先生双手捧出一枚灵蛇造型的银质发夹，珍而重之地将它戴在我的头上，仿佛是我出嫁的头面。那一瞬间，有一股精纯的魔力流过我的身体，如同突然打通了任督二脉，修为高了不止一个层次。  
对于忠诚的支持者，黑魔王从不吝啬。  
赛尔温先生一言不发地注视着我，嘴唇开了又合，终于说，这盒子里的东西，我会在合适的时间，一样一样交给你。  
他说，维卡，现在你可以自由出入藏书室了。

019

不出所料，赛尔温家的学龄前教育为的就是培养黑魔王的得力助手。摊牌之后，我受到的训练更加严格；对一个十二岁的孩子来说，几乎是严苛了。所学内容也不再限于课本，攻击、防御和控制类咒语不一而足，同时加入了药剂学训练。另外——令我万分惊讶的是，还有很多麻瓜的科学和心理学教材。  
“黑魔王不是大家想的那样。”赛尔温先生这么告诉我，“他有自己的打算。”  
我沉默了一会儿。黑魔王有自己的打算，外人猜不透，他也乐得让外人误解，以暗度陈仓。这是父亲从我的祖父那里获得的教诲，现在他告诉了我。这是关于那个早慧且理智的汤姆·里德尔——  
关于那个里德尔，伏地魔还记得多少呢？他又愿意记得多少？  
我不敢想，却止不住地去想。那个骄傲又阴鸷的孤儿走向王座的每一步都经过精心的设计。他有那么深的城府，迷惑了无数的男女老少，连鬼魂都未能幸免。  
人说伏地魔不懂爱。但那是不是另一张假面呢，引导着世人去误解，故意露出一个那么明显的破绽，降下他们的提防？  
无论我是否自作多情，伏地魔大约把这些谋划都忘得一干二净了。八分之一的灵魂里，只剩下最疯狂的执念。  
想它何益。我抬手理一理鬓发，恰见到对街的宠物店里，一只暹罗猫的双眼里一闪而过的光。  
对一只暹罗猫来说，它的体型偏胖了。只那么一瞬，滚圆的猫眼呈鲜艳的血红色，目光穿过栏杆越过饲养员透过玻璃直与我对视。半秒钟后，双眸中的红色沉淀，变作暗酒红，眼神也随之收敛。紧接着猫眼恢复成正常的蓝黑色，它像任何一只胖猫一样，懒洋洋地打了个哈欠，仿佛刚刚那一幕只是幻觉。  
但那一幕已深刻在心头。  
妖异的血红色双眼…  
有句很经典的玩笑话，人若养狗便是养了只宠物，若养猫则是贡了个主子。  
“怎么了，维卡？”  
自从把话说开，赛尔温先生与我便亲近了许多。他似乎突然想要开始扮演一个慈父的角色，常常关心我的起居，语气也变得十二分温和。我抬起头看着他。  
“我想要那只猫。”

020

赛尔温先生愣了一下，同意了。他不明白我为什么突然想要第二只宠物，但没有理由拒绝。  
可我们走进那家宠物店的时候，却被告知那只暹罗猫已被人预定了。我本可用一个夺魂咒解决这件事，但一则后续工作太过麻烦，二则我也失了兴致。就当是我的错觉吧。至少伏地魔不可能随随便便让一个麻瓜“收养”自己，哪怕他只是一只猫。父亲此时多少猜到了我的想法，思索片刻，似乎也没能提出建设性的意见。  
我至今无法确定那日的猫眼是否巧合，不过快开学的时候，黑魔王还是被迫刷了一波存在感。  
还记得学期末阿兹卡班的大规模越狱行动吗？那次活动失败了，但有个当时没参团的人现在成功了。  
重刑犯西里斯·布莱克。  
摄魂怪只对人类的情绪有反应。黄鹤之飞尚不得、猿猱欲度愁攀援的阿兹卡班防御体系就这么被狗啃了。  
我还有什么话可说呢。  
也是时候了。伏地魔复出，西里斯当然会担心教子的安全。以他的个性要是不搞出点什么事情我才觉得奇怪。  
魔法部如临大敌，甚至知会了麻瓜首相，其实毫无必要。那个卖友求荣又炸了整条街的恶棍效仿壮士断腕，靠着他不为人知的神奇能力混得风生水起——卫斯理家并不富裕，但化形之后似乎连食量都会跟着变小。  
一只大黑狗蹲在街角，饶有兴致地读着自己的通缉令。照片上的男人个子很高，但骨瘦如柴，乌黑的卷发凌乱不堪，不输给任何一个食死徒的狂野神情扭曲了本该称得上英俊的面容。  
看到瘦骨嶙峋的大狗，有路人心生怜悯，抛下啃剩的半根骨头。狗儿扑上去大口啃着，仿佛一辈子不曾吃过饱饭一样——阿兹卡班的伙食想来并不合他的口味，出逃之后更是有了上顿没下顿。  
但他无法投宿任何一个人家，会动的不会动的照片早贴满了大街小巷。他甚至不能用化形去冒险：一只会看报的宠物狗毕竟比流浪狗招眼多了。  
西里斯·布莱克无处可去。  
越狱根本是他头脑发热做出的决定，为了守护他挚友那不知身在何处的独子，丝毫不曾考虑逃犯身份下的可操作性。这份关怀或许令人动容，从另一个方面也让人不由嗤之以鼻。  
他盯着布告栏看了太久，引来了一些路人的注意。狗儿快速将目光转向隔壁餐馆的招牌，欢快地朝着第一个向他招手的人摇起了尾巴。  
“小心布莱克。”父亲走到我身后，把手按在我的肩上：“他不是我们的人。”  
我回过头，看着他，像十二岁的孩子那般扬起嘴角。“我知道。”我说，然后又转过头，看向大狗的背影。  
“但他未必不能为我所用。”


	8. Chapter 8

021

说实话，搞定布莱克也是我拍脑袋弄出来的想法，根本没有想过如何实施。以波特男孩好友的身份出现大概会增加一点可信度，但现在没有克鲁克山放他进学校，也没有佩迪格鲁仍然在世的证据了。前一点年糕完全可以胜任，这后一点…  
拿到活点地图不难，可没有了卢平，波特未必完全信任一个恶作剧产品不说，那些个成年人，又有几个会好好听小波特说话呢？斯内普自不必说，就连邓布利多…  
就连邓布利多也未必真的十分在意波特的想法。值此危急存亡之秋，德高望重的白巫师需要关注的事情太多，没那个闲工夫坐下来听一个小孩子瞎扯。  
无论如何，布莱克并不是重点。一个未注册的阿尼玛格斯，也能和贝拉特里克斯大战三百回合，但也止步于此了。他的性格太过冲动，加上不大可能完全背叛邓布利多，即使捞过来也没有大用。  
但有一点是确定了，布莱克越狱，佩迪格鲁一定会逃跑——说不定还会找到他的旧主人，帮他重得肉体。  
剧情进展的速度超出我的预料，但并非不能接受。经过这么久的魔鬼训练，我的知识储备和魔力水平都远超同龄人，即便未堪大用，总不至于拖后腿。我原以为会在开学典礼上看到伪装的小克劳奇或听到三强赛重启的消息，却先在火车上看到了一个人。  
中等身高的年轻男人，身材健美，剪裁入时的天蓝色长外套口袋里插着一支有些过于精致的羽毛笔，深金色的卷发经过精心的打理，逢人便露出灿烂的笑容，展示他洁白而整齐的牙齿。  
吉德罗·洛克哈特。  
我不信邓布利多不知道洛克哈特是个绣花枕头。布莱克都跑出来了，他就是不去找穆迪，至少也该是卢平吧？  
平心而论，这家伙长得实在不错，性格也挺招人喜欢，是个当明星的料，可惜巫师界没有影视行业。  
而我看到他的唯一反应是——  
日记本。  
我把这件事情遗忘得太久了。  
夺取魔法石的行动再次失败了，但黑魔标记已升上天空，打响了黑魔王复出的第一枪。在这种情况下，狡猾又懦弱的卢修斯·马尔福是否还急着摆脱旧主的信托？如果是，那件物事还会出现在卫斯理小姐破旧的坩埚里吗？如果它真的出现在那里，我有没有可能改变这一年的结果，让她成为一个合格的祭品？  
这么说来，洛克哈特倒有一点好：他会很爽快地给我签名，根本不会在意那张纸上有没有禁书区的申请。  
剩下的问题就都落在小小的卫斯理小姐身上了。我几乎想要当晚就溜进格兰芬多塔楼，却先在分院仪式上听到了一个最不可能的名字。  
“杰西卡·伊丽莎白·达西。”  
一位女童应声上前。她是个很漂亮的小姑娘，比阳光还要璀璨的金发晃了人的眼。我目瞪口呆地看着她，耳畔是带着鄙夷的低语：  
“听说了吗，这就是布莱克家那个哑炮的女儿，没想到会是个巫师。”  
分院帽高喊出“斯莱特林”。女孩早有预料一般，从容起身，径直走到我身边坐下，手肘轻撞过来。  
错不了的。她是宋衿，我在语c圈最好的朋友，皮上是cp，线下也很熟悉。  
女孩对周围并不友善的目光扬了扬下巴，挤眉弄眼地对我说，喂，我跟你抢老公来了。  
我不知如何作答。那一瞬间我想的是，一个哑炮的女儿在布莱克家过得一定不会太好，这就意味着她是我身边最容易接近西里斯并博取他好感的人。  
我被自己的想法吓了一跳。从何时起，我连宋衿都可以这样算计了？  
而她还浑然不觉，笑嘻嘻地问我，  
“你想去偷日记本吗？”

022

我不知道宋衿是如何第一眼认出了我，只鬼使神差地脱口道：  
“西里斯·布莱克越狱了。”  
宋衿愣了一下，向教师席扫了两眼，似乎不太明白密室和阿兹卡班的囚徒怎么就融合到了一起。然后她的眼睛亮了。我隐约有种预感，这姑娘想搞事的心情恐怕不下于我。一念未了果听她说：  
“我要去找他。”  
我看着她，不知该摆出什么表情。我知道宋衿一直很喜欢西里斯——直白点吧，她一直很喜欢加里·奥德曼。我本想告诉她真正的西里斯并不是那副模样，但一则我正缺个传话的人，二则……  
如果宋衿真的喜欢西里斯，我也许会放过这条线。  
西里斯·布莱克不是个适合过日子的男人，但如今看来，宋衿跟着他总比跟着我强太多。我该叹一句世事弄人吗？  
于是宋衿就去找了布莱克。叛逆又热心的黑犬确实疼惜这个孩子，和她处得不错，并且通过她知道了我。  
我们约在打人柳下见面。影青按住老树的结疤，树枝安静地随风轻晃。黑犬欢快地冒出头，迎面是一根魔杖。  
初次见面，我想尽力扮演一个把小哈利的安全放在第一位的朋友。  
布莱克现出人形，灰色的大眼睛里满溢着我不能理解的暖意。然后他告诉我，他叛出家门的时候，格林格拉斯小姐给过他一点帮助。  
我不得不感叹，纯血家族之间错的关系网如此庞杂，你永远不知道什么时候就会有一条派上用场。  
接着我听到布莱克说，他愿意用生命保证哈利的安全。  
我的第一反应就是当年的赤胆忠心咒。布莱克的脸扭曲了。“彼得·佩迪格鲁。”他从牙缝里挤出一个名字：“总有一天我要弄死这个叛徒。”  
是啊，我忍着笑想，这个叛徒让你的挚友死于非命，让你的教子成为孤儿，又拿着勋章把你坑进了班房，自己一“死”了之之后在卫斯理家吃得脑满肠肥。佩迪格鲁固然天良丧尽，可怎么看都是他比你聪明。等你们见了面，你打算靠什么弄死他呢？  
但我最后说出口的只是，“为什么不让邓布利多来当保密人呢？这么重要的事情，我想他一定愿意。”  
布莱克的眼神黯了一黯。“当时大家都觉得他的麻烦已经够多了。”他说，声音带着深深的悔意。  
我一向认为，有功夫追悔过去的人，一定是闲得慌。  
然后被布莱克的下一句话惊呆了。  
他说：“但是他仍然坚持亲自施咒。”  
WHAT THE HELL？  
“那他不是应该很清楚保密人是谁？”  
我发誓，我脱口说出这话的时候并没存着什么不该有的心思，只是太过震惊而已。  
布莱克闻言也愣了一下。“他是知道。”他说，皱起眉：“可是我被判刑的时候他都没说话。为什么？”  
“是啊，为什么呢？”我意味深长地笑了一下。我其实无意策反布莱克，但既然这么容易就可以在他心里埋下怀疑的种子，何乐而不为呢？  
要是有人知道我曾打算不去招惹布莱克，他肯定要问我，脸疼吗？但话说回来，路都铺到这一步了，再放过可就是我的不对了。宋衿要是喜欢布莱克，我到时放他一条生路就是。

023

我们在布莱克的“阴影”里迎来了新学期的第一堂黑魔法防御术课。绣花枕头今天穿了一件紫罗兰色的长袍，发型显然重新设计过，收获了很多女生冒着桃心的目光。他迈着猫步走到教室正中央，轻靠在讲台上，身体折成的角度经过精确的计算。待惊叹声暂告一段落，他才露出一个大大的微笑，翘着兰花指捏起魔杖开始分发开学测验卷。  
左不过是些“吉德罗·洛克哈特先生最喜欢什么颜色的衣服”之类的问题。愚蠢透顶。我连看都懒得看，直接翻到背面，凭着记忆画起了霍格沃茨的各层平面图。我需要对这座古堡了如指掌——可能的话最好再做出一份活点地图。当年四人组能够做到的事情，我没理由不行。这不是我自视甚高，而是…  
而是别无选择。  
“怎么愁眉苦脸的？”同桌小声问我。赛尔温小姐的性情高傲，人缘并不算好，虽然少不了跟班，却绝不会问出这种问题。我惊讶地抬起头，方才意识到，我身边坐着的，是姑姑。怎么愁眉苦脸的？我的行踪异常，就算做出了活点地图，再有年糕和影青相助，也很难躲过城堡里所有动物的眼睛。而姑姑…  
我不会指望她站在伏地魔这边。  
“我觉得我要火了，”我把卷子翻回正面压低声音说，下巴轻点了点奋笔疾书的同学们。“全年级唯一交白卷的女生。”  
姑姑闻言捂着嘴笑了。“盲猜他最喜欢的颜色是基佬紫，”她朝洛克哈特的衣服瞥了一眼。我吐吐舌头，写上了一个大大的“紫罗兰色”。  
“你觉得这里写‘击败神秘人’怎么样？”我戳了戳“洛克哈特先生最得意的经历”一栏，留下一个小小的墨水点。  
“那感情好啊，”姑姑趴在桌上按着肚子忍笑，“你有什么可怕？不如干脆直呼其名，他肯定会直接吓疯，成为历史上任期最短的黑防教授。”  
我很想提醒一下姑姑，看书时自不必怕，但身在其中的时候对这么个大反派还是心存敬畏为上。  
何况我并不想洛克哈特这么早滚蛋，不然谁给我的禁书区申请签字呢。“不要，”我说，“我可不是当明星的料。”  
在这一串叽叽咕咕当中，交卷时间到了。阿兹卡班不约而同地盲猜了紫色，清一色的一分实在亮眼。狱友们交换了眼神，低下头去装作愧疚的模样，抿着嘴拼命压抑嘴角的弧度。  
埋没在一分的海洋里，我并不多么引人注目，却与格兰杰的一百分形成了鲜明的对比。波特和卫斯理带着鄙夷的神情说这丫头自视甚高实则浅薄，一面夸我通透。  
哟，意外之喜。  
我顺口调侃了洛克哈特两句，做个鬼脸，故意显得有些刻薄。两个男孩稍一愣神，随即大笑起来，互击一掌，似乎打算当场给我示范一下格兰芬多式勾肩搭臂，想了想终于忍住了。  
好险。  
我看到菲利克斯·罗齐尔向我招手，连忙跑过去，省得面对两只小狮子那些稀奇古怪的念头。  
“有人说布莱克跑进学校里了。”小罗齐尔先生告诉我，态度十分严肃。“你要小心，他不是我们的人。”  
我错了，我就不该理他。布莱克不是食死徒这件事，在食死徒里也算个不大不小的秘密——这个人明显对赛尔温小姐旧情难断。跟我扯到一起的人多半没有好下场，我但凡还有点良心，就该放过他。  
可惜了，我别的东西不缺，唯独少了那么点良心。  
“我会的。”我像十二岁的赛尔温小姐那样绽开了笑容，冲小罗齐尔先生眨眨眼，一转头回了女生寝室。我不知道布莱克进入霍格沃茨的消息是从哪里传开的，但他好不容易才混进学校，不闹出点大动静，岂不是白瞎了。

024

流言既已出现，何妨让它坐实。现在场面越乱，对我就越有利。我找到了布莱克，把格兰芬多公休室的口令给了他。我不知道他那把神奇的小刀能不能撬开胖夫人的嘴，但显然不该让他知道我知道他有那么一把刀。  
说实话，口令这事儿真不靠谱，随便用个幻身咒尾随一年级新生就能搞到……  
当然我也没忘了顺手坑一把纳威。这可怜的孩子记忆力实在不好，把口令写在了纸上，被我顺手牵羊了。反正小说里原本就是他的锅，不能怪我没良心。  
当然我也确实没什么良心，坑完同学之后还顺口把他骂了一顿。看着他不能还嘴只能自责的样子还是有点爽的。你说什么，心理负担？没有，不存在的！  
十二年后，西里斯·布莱克再次踏进格兰芬多寝室的大门，站在床边看着他的教子。他长得多像他的父亲啊，身材瘦小，生着挺可爱的圆脸和乱蓬蓬的黑发。他就那么痴痴地守了小尖头叉子一整夜，看男孩在睡梦中皱眉和微笑，在他翻身的时候给他拉好被子。直到寝室里有了动静才匆匆离去。  
有时候我会想，如果布莱克真的就是那个叛徒，事情是不是就会简单多了。但话说回来，这样也失去了很多趣味，不是吗？比如看着邓布利多明知道布莱克没问题却要装模作样地防着他，同时还要防着真正该防的那个人又不能让人知道——在黑魔标记登上报纸之后魔法部的人竟然还想着当鸵鸟，这心态也挺让人佩服的。  
忙中易出错，邓布利多不能免俗，具体表现为让我多照顾一下波特。  
看来全世界也欠我一座小金人。  
另一个好消息是，费尔奇从卫氏兄弟那里没收了一张羊皮纸。  
两个拿着活点地图的巫师竟然被一个赤手空拳的哑炮抓包了，真是天下之大无奇不有。  
哦，也许还要加上一只猫。  
活点地图并不会标识动物的名字，很可能是因为四人组上学的时候还没有那只多事的猫。这事儿是洛里斯夫人对姑姑的宠物猫炫耀，再由它告诉了姑姑，然后自然是整个阿兹卡班都知道了。  
看来自制一份能够识别所有宠物的活点地图还真是十分必要。不过在此之前……  
从费尔奇的办公室里偷东西非常容易，毕竟没有什么是一个Alohomora解决不了的。如果有，那就再加一个Accio。  
古老的羊皮纸飞到眼前，我现在已学会识别魔力的波动。  
“我庄严地宣誓我不干好事。”  
真心实意。  
费尔奇在例行巡查，邓布利多的小点在办公室里打转。卫氏兄弟在厨房里偷吃，布莱克化身的大狗躲在禁林边缘。宋衿刚刚偷跑出去，大概是给他送食物；佩迪格鲁则在罗恩的枕边坐立不安。  
巧夺天工的造物。  
正是有了这份地图，我才发现该拿小金人的不是我，是邓布利多。那是后话了。  
现在我看到了一个名字。  
汤姆·马沃罗·里德尔。  
我先是想了一秒钟为什么魂器的名字会出现在活点地图上，又想了一秒钟原书中的卫氏兄弟为什么没发现金妮每天跟一个男人同床共枕。然后我意识到，这个人就在我身边不远处，斯莱特林的男生寝室里。  
紧贴着这个名字还有一个小黑点，标着德拉科·马尔福的大名。  
卢修斯·马尔福怕不是脑子有毛病。我再也睡不着了，一跃而起。


End file.
